


There

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Charity tests Robert, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Robert Sugen is a soft lad who misses his husband, Robert is a role model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Charity thanks Robert for looking out for Noah...kindof.





	There

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Matty for checking my rambles.

Robert looked up from his lunch in the Woolpack to find Noah and Charity standing next to his table.

“You look like shit,” Charity said drawing Robert’s attention to her.

“Are you waiting for a response to that observation?” Robert snarked back feeling a little bad when he saw Noah flinch beside him.

“He’s been working really hard and looking after Liv and me and…” Noah said look earnestly at his mother and Robert felt like an even bigger arse.

“Why don’t you go in the backroom?” Charity suggested watching a red-faced Noah hurry away from them. “Someone should teach that kid that ‘children should be seen but not heard’ and not to be such a pain.”

Robert let out a sigh, he didn’t even want to address the fact that the poor boy was like a frightened rabbit most of the time. Robert was pretty sure Noah had learnt that lesson early on, around the same time he realised he wasn’t his mum’s number one priority. “Did you actually want something?” he asked looking down at his food which had long since gone cold. He didn’t really want to eat but then he didn’t really want to be having this conversation either.

“I was just going to say thanks for looking out for Noah the past couple of weeks,” Charity said sounding uncomfortable with the words coming out of her mouth.

“He’s a good kid, and a good student too when he actually makes it to school,” Robert said picking up his fork and pushing around his food. He missed Aaron.

“Well, he can’t be all that smart, to choose someone like you as a role model. He really seems to like you, what’s that about do ya think?” Charity asked with a sneer that barely penetrated Robert’s loneliness. He missed Liv.

“Who should he have picked? You?” Robert asked with half a mind just to get up and leave. Hell, he even missed Chas. “I’ve told him he’ll always be welcome with Aaron, Liv and me at Mill.”

“Why would he need to go to Mill?” Charity asked her tone suggesting confusion.

She had his attention again. “Why wouldn’t he?” Robert asked floored that she had no idea about her own son’s insecurities and needs.

“You shouldn’t get so comfortable in this family. It’s only a matter of time before Aaron sees what you’re really like,” Charity leant down into Robert’s personal space as if trying to intimidate him.

Robert just laughed at her antics. “See that’s the thing, not really much of a threat that because Aaron already knows what I’m really like and he’s with me anyway. I know I don’t deserve it or him but he’s mine and for as long as he is I’m not going anywhere,” Robert took great pleasure in promising his intentions.

Charity gave him a look that was both pissed and full of admiration for him, standing his ground with her.  Must be a Dingle thing, he thought.

“I’m sorry,” Noah said pulling Robert out of his musings about the Dingle clan.

“What for?” he asked finally giving up and pushing his plate away from him. Vic would be pissed at him for not eating again but he just couldn’t stomach it right now.

“Mum, and well whatever she said to you. Is there anything I can do? I know Aaron comes home tomorrow and you must have a lot to do without Liv here, I thought maybe I could…” Noah’s words were soft and all rushed together, his cheeks a rosy red of embarrassment and eagerness.

Robert really felt for this kid. He could see himself reflected in Noah’s eyes more and more and he really just wanted to prevent him from making the same mistakes that Robert had. “Noah, mate what would really help me is if you went and did your homework,” Robert tried to gentle his words but he saw the moment Noah took it as just another dismissal. “Wait! I told your mum that you had a place at Mill with us if you wanted it.”

“Why would you tell her that? She’ll be pissed at me now,” Noah looked on the verge of tears and Robert wasn’t sure why, just that he didn’t like to see the kid looking so crushed.

“Maybe, or maybe she’ll realise that you are worth more of her time than she gives you,  and if she doesn’t, well then at least she’ll know where you are when you’re around at ours,” Robert offered watching as Noah nodded his head in agreement and heading off to the backroom. Robert looked up and found Charity watching him and the look on her face wasn’t one he could decipher but he didn’t really care to. It would be an early night for him. The sooner he went to bed the sooner Aaron would be home and he wouldn’t be alone anymore.


End file.
